


Dog Days

by Patronoftheravens



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dogs, Gen, I was told to write wash and dogs, idk what to tag this, wash and dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patronoftheravens/pseuds/Patronoftheravens
Summary: Secret Santa gift for 619b on tumblr! Here is some wholesome Wash with dogs content. That's it. It's like, 400 words of Wash with dogs. If that's not what you're here for then I have nothing else to say.





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caninescastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caninescastle/gifts).



Pets normally weren’t allowed on the Mother of Invention. Normally. Apparently man’s best friend still served a purpose even in space. Despite the technological advances, military K9 units were still at large for their sense of smell and their overall morale-boosting qualities. Wash was experiencing one of those right now.  
While the Director explained that the Argus unit was only here in order to further the Project’s agenda through providing the aid of their units etc. etc. Wash isn’t high enough in the pecking order to know exactly what they’re here for. He doesn’t really mind. Some curious part of him gnaws in the back of his head but, really why should he care? He isn’t getting sent on investigative missions, no that’s York, North, and South’s jobs, not his. Besides, there are dogs on the ship.  
The first military dog and his handler that he finds is named Sebastian and he is gorgeous. His handler, Officer Starnes, is more than tolerant of Wash’s boyish glee upon seeing a dog aboard the MoI.  
“You guys haven’t worked with military dogs before?” She asks as Wash is in the middle of kneeling down to give Sebastian an enthusiastic scratch behind the ears.  
“Uh, no. Well, maybe. I’m the rookie around here so I wouldn’t know,” there’s a bit of an awkward pause and Wash keeps talking out of obligation, “he a German Shepherd?”  
Officer Starnes laughs, “No, he’s a Malinois.”  
“Mali-what?”  
“Belgian Shepherd.”  
“An almost German Shepherd. That’s where Belgium is right? Almost Germany?”  
Another laugh, “Yeah, almost Germany.”  
“How long have you been with Sebastian?”  
“Few years? A while. He’s not quite old yet but he’s getting up in years.”  
Wash moves to sit cross legged, proceeding to move from behind Sebastian’s ears to neck scratches, “So what do you and him do? Bomb sniffing...uh, other things?”  
“Really are a rookie, huh?” Wash feels his ears burn and opens his mouth to say something but Starnes shakes her head with a good natured smile, “It’s fine. Lots of people ask it. He’s actually one of our watchdogs. He takes the last watch of the night when we’re on duty most times. We patrol ships or the perimeters of our base and he lets me know if he notices anything funny. Worst he’s seen are a few stowaways but nothing too serious.”  
Wash pauses in his soft coos of ‘who’s a good boy’ to look back up to Officer Starnes, “Quiet nights are good. At least, that’s what I think.”  
“Yeah, means more sleep for the rest of Argus. You’re a dog person then?”  
“Oh, me? Well, not really. I guess I kinda am. I like dogs but I’ve got two cats back home. Or I had two cats. When I got deployed, I gave them to a friend so she’d take care of them.”  
Starnes reaches down to rub Sebastian’s head, “That’s rough. I know how it is though. Left my little Yorkie behind when I deployed too.”  
“Kinda funny that you left a little Yorkie and got paired up with this big guy, right?”  
“I don’t discriminate, Seb’s at least quieter than Chanel.”  
“Your Yorkie’s name is Chanel? That’s, well, that’s kinda asking to have her be a spoiled little purse dog.”  
Another smile from Starnes and Wash smiles back, “I know. She’ is a pampered purse dog. At least she’s a sweet pampered purse dog,” a moment as she fondly looks to Sebastian, “what about your cats? What are their names?”  
“I had a calico named Jack, you know, like the pirate. And he was even missing an eye too. I found him on the street and picked him up. The vet said that he’d probably lost a fight with another cat. He’s old and kind of temperamental, but he likes me. Then there’s the new addition to the family, she’s a little grey thing and I named her Pepper.”  
“Those are good names. Well, you never know. You’ll probably see them again.”  
“I hope so,” he stands and nods to Starnes, “thanks for, uh, indulging me.”  
“It’s nothing. Happy to give you something to smile about.”  
Wash gives Sebastian one last pat on the head before walking back down the hall, feeling just a little warmer inside.


End file.
